SHIP WARS
by randomle26
Summary: [KFRAE VS ROBRAE SHORT SHOT- REALLY A RANT] "My ship is better then yours," hooted one side with a smirking grin, "They have so much more in common!" The enemy rebutted, "At least my ship is canon!" Thus the war of verbal hatred begun.


**AN: Here's another treat- a one shot! I hope you'll enjoy and I thought I'd do this based on the Tumblr problems I have… **

**Please ignore my errors and tell me where I can purchase Teen Titans in the near future…**

* * *

Toni Monetti calmly ate the rest of her caesar salad and stared amusingly at the black lump across from her. The black lump on the lunch table was just her best friend, Raven Roth.

"You sure you don't want something to eat?" she offered. The goth merely mumbled and grumbled, her face smothered by the plastic table. "C'mon, stress eating might make you feel better."

Raven picked her head up, her purple eyes wide with shock. "How can I eat at a time like this?" she asked with her flabbergasted tone.

Toni shrugged in response, "I think you're over exaggerating," she swallowed down a crouton quickly, "Just make a list of Pros and Cons." (1)

Creasing her perfect eyebrows, Raven answered, "I can't make a list. That's really degrading- helpful, but _degrading_."

Toni put her empty bowl down, "Fine. How do you plan to decide which idiot you plan on spending time with? Richard or Wally?"

Raven let out an inhuman noise of disagreement and slammed her pale forehead against the plastic table. Toni kept quiet about any sarcastic comments about how lucky she was to have two guys fighting for her time and attention- Wally West, her recent boyfriend, and Richard "Dick" Grayson, her next door neighbor and best friend (who's also been in love with her since forever- Toni knew, he told her).

"Just hang with Wally Friday night and spend Saturday afternoon at Richard's games," Toni suggested.

"And hear each of them bitch about how I spend too much time with the other, no thanks," Raven scrunched her nose at that.

"So you want a way to spend time with _both_ your best friend and boyfriend… how about you dump Wally and date Richard- he's already your best friend so if you date him you'll have a best friend and boyfriend as one," Toni said to her friend, more so as a joke then anything else.

Unfortunately, the humor just flew over Raven's head, Toni could tell as she watch the goth rub her arms uncomfortably. Raven found out about Dick's feelings a while ago- _not_ from Toni, thank you very much- and has been trying to avoid confrontation. Every time Toni or Jinx asked her about how she felt when she found out, she never answered and always found a way to change the subject.

Thinking about it, Toni proposed, "This isn't about who you spend more time with, right?" Raven just bit her plump, purple lip and looked at the table. "This is you sorting out your feelings for Wally and Richard… right?"

Raven didn't have to nod or even say "yes" to give Toni an answer.

She excitedly pet Raven's hand, "Well?"

"I don't know," she nervously ran a hand though her shoulder-length purple locks, "I thought about me and Dick, I thought about me and Wally. I got a headache," she sipped her Cola drink and angrily asked, "Why couldn't Dick realize his feelings when I had a crush on him in the 8th grade?!"

"Your life must _suck_," Toni said sarcastically. Raven's face formed a small pout.

"Do you love Wally?"

Raven paused and said, "I do… I mean, we have so much fun together and he makes me laugh and makes me forget about my problems and…"

"Do you love Richard?"

"Dick is my best friend," Raven reasoned, "I can tell him anything and I can't do that with just anyone. I… I do love him…"

"Are you opposed to threesomes?"

Instead of answering verbally, the goth instead decided to chuck her dirty napkin at her friend. Finally, Raven decided to take a bite out of her sandwich- nervousness and confusion making her hungry now.

"What does your heart say?" Toni asked letting out the most clichéd thing she ever saw in a movie.

Raven raised a mordant eyebrow and said, "I stopped listening to my heart when I stepped out of my animated, after school special."

"Just trying to help!" Toni reminded, "Can you honestly say you're in love with Wally?"

Raven didn't answer.

"Can you honestly say you're in love with Richard?

Again, Raven didn't answer.

"Raven, if you can't say which one you're in love with…"

The girl with many love problems screamed into the plastic table once again.

* * *

**This was short on purpose and I hope you liked it.**

**(1)Inspired by a **_**FRIENDS **_**episode- **_**The One With The List**_

**I kinda have the same problem with a fandom I'm in, and I can't decide whether I like Person A better with Person B or C. This is one of those times when I can't just give in and have an ot3- so this one shot was me venting.**


End file.
